Goldenfur
A tall, thin golden somali tom with sharp green eyes and a greyed muzzle. Server History Goldenfur was created sometime after the Silver Arc as an elder and was originally owned by Thymedrop, though due to the user leaving the server he has been passed on to Groveheart. RP history Goldenfur has spent his time as an elder giving orders to his kits from the shadows of the elder's den, making sure that they would become respectable clan cats. However, his harsh nature has led to most of his children resenting him. He berates Nettlegaze most of all due to the tom being less physically strong than his brothers and incapable of finding a mate to have kits with. He ignores Daffodiltail most of the time because she's the least like him out of her littermates, he only ever pays attention to her if she performs some duty in the clan, follows his orders, or has kits to continue the bloodline. Dawnstrike is his favorite, he gives the most orders to Dawnstrike and makes sure that his son is his own voice to ShadowClan, considering the elder himself is unable to make a big presence due to being retired. He imposes much of his personality on Dawnstrike, as a result. Goldenfur does love his mate Honeyflower, but their relationship is more of a business partnership, if anything, considering the two became mates for the sake of continuing a "pure ShadowClan bloodline." Elder As an astute visionary, Goldenfur is known for standing steadfast behind his beliefs. Where ideals and battles may fail, this somali tomcat calls upon the strength of kin. Blood purity is everything in the eyes of Goldenfur. He believes that the most worthy of tomcats must descend from a legacy of Shadowclan ancestors. Tradition and blood purity often correlate in his world for he believes that the combination of the two allow for Shadowclan to remain a steady constant. Although he's not particularly friendly, it's through his well-established background that Goldenfur is well-respected in his clan and his questionable practices are tolerated. He finds little comfort in accepting different felines into Shadowclan and is most certainly a stark opposer against intermixing with foreigners to the extent he deems them to all be "feline scum". Perhaps it was due to the rising pressure from his kin during his youth that Goldenfur grew to become a bitter and cold feline. His smile often radiates nothing but malice and ill intent; he only seems to be pleased if he knows that he is benefitting from something. His kin runs on a patriarchal hierarchy and as the eldest tomcat, Goldenfur is the head of his kin. The somali tomcat dictates over his kin with an iron paw and an ultimate disgrace, in his eyes, is clan betrayal. Those who do not offer their life on the line to protect the clan are those he most grievously despises. The elderly coon isn't completely heartless, however, in his own wicked way, he believes that what he does is necessary to keep his kin and clan in line. He believes that his cold and distant behavior is to prevent weakness from splitting into his hide and leaving him vulnerable. Goldenfur has a soft spot in his heart for the young although he'd never care to admit that in public. After having lived a troubled past, it's ironic that Goldenfur has become everything his kin ever asked of him: a cunning, purity-oriented traditionalist. Category:ShadowClan Category:Characters